Living arrangements
by Estrella'black
Summary: Despuès de que el departamento de Alice y Bella quedè destrozado por culpa de un incendio, estaràn obligadas a quedarse en el departamento del hermano de Alice. ¿Podrà Bella ignorar la atracciòn que siente por Edward? summary entero adentro TRADUCCIÒN
1. Fuego

**Sumary: Despuès de que el departamento de Alice y Bella quedarà destrozado por un incendio, se ven forzadas a mudarse a la casa del hermano de Alice hasta que todo estè restaurado. ¿Podrà Bella adaptarse a su nuevo arreglo de vida? ¿Y podrà ignorar la atracciòn que siente por Edward durante su estadìa? B&E**

**Empezando con otra buena historia (: de vdd me gusta y le pedì a la autora....ZoeE927 qe me djara traducirla, y obviamente aceptò (x este es sòlo el primer capitulo se pondrà mucho mejor :p el fanfic se llama living arrangements y decidì dejarlo asì pero en español es como arreglos o acuerdos de vivienda...despuès de leer el capitulo se imaginaran porque (x  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1; Fuego

"Odio mi trabajo, Odio mi trabajo, Odio mi trabajo," Murmuré para mí misma, mientras entraba por la puerta del departamento, lanzando las llaves a la mesita de café.

"¿Porqué no renuncias?" Dijo Alice, viéndome por encima de su libro.

"Porque estoy así de cerca de conseguir un ascenso y mi trabajo soñado. Mi editor dice que si espero por un mes, me dará el puesto de columnista. Entonces, podré trabajar en casa y dejar de escribir sobre gente muerta"

"Pues, yo creo que tus obituarios son muy dulces. Y estoy segura que todo mejorará una vez que consigas ese ascenso"

"Eso espero. De lo contrario, voy a tener que casarme con alguien rico o algo así. Los trabajos de nueve a cinco, no son para mí."

Alice cerró su libro y saltó del sillón. "Okey, por fin es fin de semana. ¿Qué quieres hacer en esta gloriosa noche de viernes?"

Me siguió a la cocina mientras abría una botella de agua. Suspiré cuando vi la emoción en sus ojos.

"Alguien me dijo que ya tienes planes…"

"Bueno, Jasper y yo vamos a ir a un antro, y estaba pensando en llamar a mi hermano, Edward. Acaba de mudarse y pensé que sería bueno para el conocer gente. Emmett y Rose van a unírsenos también"

"Alice, en realidad no estoy de humor para ir de antro. He tenido una semana horrible y lo único que quiero es acurrucarme en la cama y ver un poco de T.V."

"¿Sabes que, Bells? Normalmente, Te obligaría a ir, pero se nota que no estás de humor para debatir."

"Muchas gracias Alice," Le dije, dándole un enorme abrazo. Estaba sorprendida de esta nueva Alice. Desde que conoció a Jasper, se ha vuelto menos insistente. Antes, ella era tan animada y persistente que podía arrastrarme a cualquier mall en la ciudad un sábado por la mañana, pero ahora he tenido tiempo de aprovechar mi tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga.

Alice y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Fuimos compañeras de cuarto el primer año, y el año sigte. nos mudamos a uno de los apartamentos cerca del campus con nuestra amiga Rosalie. Yo estaba en periodismo, mientras que Alice y Rosalie estudiaban diseño de modas. Después de graduarnos, consiguieron trabajo en Ralph Lauren, mientras yo empecé a trabajar para un periódico local.

Mi más grande error fue mudarme con mi novio, Jake, justo después de la graduación. Alice y Rosalie encontraron un lugar en la ciudad, mientras yo me quedé cerca del campus con Jake en un horrible departamento.

Después de un año, Jake se volvió obsesivo y posesivo y era imposible que me dejara salir de casa, incluso para ver a mis amigas. Sólo podía salir para ir al trabajo, y luego, cuando volvía tenía que aguantar sus interrogatorios.

Todas las noches, las palabras se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Todas las noches, su enojo crecía. No fue hasta la noche en la que me empujó contra la pared, que supe que tenía que salir de ahí. Jake volvió a Forks, mientras yo fui transferida a un periódico en Seattle, donde afortunadamente encontré a Alice.

Ella y Rosalie seguían siendo compañeras de cuarto cuando llegué, pero Rose se mudó para vivir con Emmett. Yo tomé su cuarto, y las cosas al fin mejoraron.

Ahora estaba escribiendo anuncios para _The Seattle Times_, principalmente de bodas y obituarios. Era un trabajo horrible, pero desde que Angela consiguió un trabajo de conductora, había lugar para otra columnista en el periódico. Todos sabían que yo era la primera en la línea para el trabajo, y estaba trabajando demasiado para asegurarme de conseguirlo.

Asi que, dejando fuera mi horrible profesión, mi vida estaba yendo de forma regular. No había salido con nadie después de Jake, y no iba a ceder a los intentos de Alice de salir con su hermano.

Desde que empezó a salir con Jasper hace tres meses, estaba desesperada a encontrarme a alguien con quien fuera tan feliz como ella. Esta era la tercera vez que Alice sugirió que saliera con Edward, a quién tuve que conocer.

Honestamente, sabía que si era como Alice, podía hacer click con el inmediatamente…y ese era my gran temor. No estaba lista para involucrarme con nadie en este momento, y sabía que arruinaría cualquier relación que tuviera. No era sólo el arriesgarme a estar con el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

"Ok, Bella, ya me voy," Alice dijo desde la puerta una hora después. "Diviértete esta noche,"

"Tú también."

Cuando la puerta se cerró suspiré de alivio. Tenía el lugar para mi sola. Decidí hacer palomitas y acurrucarme en el sofá. Me puse mi pijama más cómodo y me agarré el pelo en una coleta despeinada. Tal vez hoy podría dormir un poco.

Mientras esperaba a que las palomitas estuvieran listas, me acosté y poco a poco cerré los ojos. Estaba exhausta, y necesitaba descansar un poco. El sonido del microondas me despertaría.

Eso fue lo que pensé. Sin embargo, no esperaba despertarme por los chillidos de Alice cuando regreso a casa y se encontró con nuestra cocina completamente en llamas.

Para cuando evacuamos el lugar y llamamos al 911, la mitad de nuestro departamento estaba arruinado. Alice estaba totalmente enloquecida, diciéndome que había pensado que estaba muerta. Me dijo que decidió volver a casa temprano para pasar tiempo conmigo, cuando descubrió el lugar quemándose.

Aparentemente, un fusible se había quemado en el microondas mientras estaba durmiendo. Cómo fue un incendio eléctrico, estuve en grave peligro. En cuanto desperté, las dos salimos del apartamento, tosiendo porque el humo había llenado rápidamente la habitación.

Admito que Alice y yo hicimos caso omiso de todas las reglas de seguridad en un incendio. No salimos gateando para evitar el humo. No checamos la puerta antes de abrirla. Y fui por mi bolso antes de salir. Había sacado trescientos dólares del cajero el día anterior, y no iba a dejar que se quemaran.

Afortunadamente, estábamos sanas y salvas ahora. Estaba sorprendida de que Alice no hubiera enloquecido por su ropa y los muebles. Estaba demasiado agradecida de que las dos estuviéramos bien. Aunque me culpó, el departamento de bomberos aseguró que fue una falla con los cables del producto. Había comprado el microondas una semana antes, y era la primera vez que lo usaba.

También nos dijeron que teníamos que buscar un lugar donde vivir, hasta que el departamento fuera restaurado, cosa que podía tomar hasta tres meses. Suspiré.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" Le pregunté a Alice. "Rose y Emmett sólo tienen un cuarto. Jasper también. Ellos son los únicos que conocemos que viven en la ciudad. Ninguna de las dos podemos permitirnos estar en un hotel tanto tiempo…"

"Relájate," Alice rió, poniendo sus diminutas manos en mis hombros. "Conozco a alguien que vive bajando la calle, tiene una habitación extra, y estará contento de recibirnos por el tiempo que sea."

"Okey, pero… ¿conoces a esta persona lo suficiente como para esto?"

"Confía en mi," Alice sonrió. "Es como de la familia."

Con eso, Alice sacó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de Edward.

* * *

**Por favor diganme si les gusto! ((: quiero aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosillas...no he terminado pijamada en el mall pqe las cosas han estado un poco tensas en mi casa...y este capitulo ya lo tenìa asi qe decidi subirlo juntos con otros mas qe ya tenìa y voy a subir...pfa no se desesperen empesare a traducirlo hoy (pijamada en el mall) pero no prometo nada :S en cuanto pueda lo subire' ((:**

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet ((8))


	2. Control

**La autora es ZoeE927 yo solo traduzco ((:**

* * *

Capítulo 2; Control

Edward POV

Estaba contento de que nos hubiéramos ido temprano del club anoche. Aún tenía mucho que hacer para terminar de instalarme en mi nuevo hogar. Había comprado un espacioso apartamento de dos cuartos no muy lejos del de Alice, para estar cerca de alguien que conociera.

Me mudé aquí desde Alaska, donde el resto de mi familia estaba. Me habían ofrecido trabajo en una empresa aquí en Seattle, donde por fin podría usar mi título en leyes y ayudar a más de 4 personas. Necesitaba salir de ese pueblo. Si, las cosas serían más caras y abarrotadas. Pero me gustaba eso. Me entusiasmaba la idea de estar en un lugar nuevo.

Otra ventaja de Seattle era el hecho de que ahora estaba lejos de Tanya. Terminamos después de una relación de 2 años, después de que la encontré engañándome con mi jefe, Marcus. Pero la dejé atrás en Alaska, así como a mi familia, y a mi trabajo. Necesitaba empezar de cero.

Pero para mi disgusto, Alice tomó eso, como que estaba buscando empezar una relación. Había estado escuchándola hablar de su amiga Bella, siempre desde que empecé la universidad hace seis años. Bella incluso fue a Alaska hace unos años por Navidad. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo como para ir a casa. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer a esta chica, por la que Alice hablaba tan cariñosamente desde hace años.

Aunque quería conocer a Bella, sólo por curiosidad, la verdad no me gustaba la idea de tener una relación, especialmente con la mejor amiga de Alice. No podía arruinar eso. Alice era la única familia que tenía cerca, y me preocupaba por ella, como cualquier hermano mayor lo haría. En el club, había conocido a Jasper, su nuevo gran amor, y realmente esperaba que esto funcionara. Estaban demasiado encaprichados mutuamente, y Alice se veía más feliz de lo que jamás la hubiera visto.

Cuando empecé a sacar algunos de mis libros de las cajas, y poniéndolos en los estantes, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Esperaba que fuera le gente que tenía que traerme mi piano, pero era Alice.

"Pensé que te habías ido a casa," Saludé, pensando que seguía deambulando por el club. Escuché ruidos en el fondo, así que asumí que estaba abarrotado.

"Edward, algo paso," dijo con voz temblorosa. Estaba calmada, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada.

"¿Alice, estás bien?"

"Si, estamos bien. Pero cuando llegué a casa, el apartamento estaba incendiándose"

"Oh por Dios" Susurré preocupado. "¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde estás en estos momentos?"

"Estoy bien, Edward. Relájate. Bella y yo pudimos salir. Pero el apartamento está estropeado, y no podremos volver hasta dentro de unos meses"

"Se quedaran aquí. Iré a recogerlas ahora mismo." Exigí inmediatamente.

"¿No sería mucho problema tenernos ahí, verdad? Sé que apenas te estás instalando. ¿Hay espacio para nosotras?"

"No seas estúpida hermana" La regañé, tomando mi abrigo. "Estaré ahí en cinco minutos"

En cuanto llegué al apartamento de Alice, vi una multitud de gente afuera, y también un camión de bomberos. Inmediatamente salté de mi carro y corrí hacia el camión, donde estaba Alice, segura, sentaba con una manta alrededor de ella. Cuando me vio, corrió hacía mí y hecho sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¡Gracias a Dios estás aquí!" Susurró, mientras empezaba a temblar. "Estaba tan asustada."

"¿Estás bien, verdad?" Le pregunté, preocupado.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Y, que hay de tu amiga? ¿Está bien?"

"Está un poco conmocionada. Piensa que es su culpa que el apartamento se incendiara. Pero el jefe de bomberos nos dijo que había sido el cable del microondas. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera."

"Eso es malo. ¿Dónde está? Si ya terminó todo aquí, podemos irnos. Estoy seguro de que las dos están muy cansadas,"

"Si, iré a buscarla. Creo que estaba hablando con el señor del seguro. Hay vengo."

Unos segundos después vi a Alice abrazando a la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Cabello café oscuro, agarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y disculpa. Su pálida piel resplandecía aun más en la oscuridad. Lo único que quería era poner mis brazos alrededor de ella y consolarla. Era como si me atrajera a ella como un imán.

Cuando Alice la trajo, se me quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos, y un rubor rozado llenó sus mejillas. Eso me mató. De cerca era aún más deslumbrante. Tenía hermosos labios rosas, y sus ojos chocolate me atraían aun más a ella.

"Bella, este es mi hermano, Edward. Edward, esta es Bella," Nos presentó Alice.

Extendí mi mano, y ella la tomó agradecida. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una sobrecarga de electricidad corriendo por mi mano. Casi salté por la frialdad de sus dedos.

"Es genial conocerte al fin," pude decir. Le sonreí para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. "Hubiera deseado que fuera bajo otras circunstancias pero…"

"Igual," interrumpió. "Lamento haberlos metido en esto. Si sólo hubiera aceptado y hubiera ido con ustedes al club…"

"Entonces, la siguiente persona que usara el microondas hubiera empezado el fuego," Terminó Alice por ella.

"Bella, en serio, no es tu culpa," Le aseguré. Verla tan enfadad hizo que me preocupara. Gentilmente puse mi mano en su hombro, teniendo una excusa para tocarla. "Está bien," Susurré.

Me miró a los ojos, como agradeciéndome. Asentí en comprensión.

Cuando estábamos listos para irnos, llevé a las chicas a mi departamento. El oficial de bomberos dijo que si podían salvar alguna pertenencia personal, podíamos recogerla mañana. Conociendo a Alice, iba a usar todo lo que perdió como excusa para ir de compras.

Las dejé entrar en mi departamento, enseñándoles las habitaciones. Tenía un cuarto extra, pero no había nada en el. Aun no desempacaba ahí, y la cama aún no había sido entregada. Aún no habíamos discutido los arreglos para dormir, cuando Alice recibió una llamada de Jasper.

Se disculpó mientras salía al balcón, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos en la sala. Estaba viendo mi colección de libros, y pude ver como en la comisura de su boca se formó una ligera sonrisa. Debe ser una lectora.

"Puedes tomar prestado cualquiera si quieres," Le ofrecí, cuando la vi entusiasmarse.

"Gracias," sonrió. "Tienes una gran colección. Veo que tienes a algunos de los clásicos. Algunos de estos son mis favoritos,"

"Bueno, siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras. Ojala te haga sentir como en casa,"

Bella asintió, y vi ese adorable rubor volver a sus mejillas.

"¿Para qué es este espacio?" Preguntó Bella, apuntando a una parte despejada de la habitaciòn.

"Oh, para mi piano. Deberían traerlo uno de estos días,"

"¿Tocas?"

"Si, de hecho toco desde que tengo 8,"

"Así que debes ser muy bueno,"

Me encogí de hombros. "Soy bueno. Cuando traigan el piano, tocaré para ti,"

"Me gustaría," asintió. Vi como sus ojos se abrían derrepente. "Sólo, si tu quieres claro," terminó.

Me reí ante su timidez. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Era extraño, pero no me sentía incomodo. Podría quedarme así por siempre si pudiera. Desgraciadamente, la calma fue interrumpida por Alice, volviendo del balcón.

"Oigan chicos," dijo, entrando a la habitación. Miró a Bella y vi un rastro de culpabilidad pasar por su cara. "Um, Bella, ¿me odiarías si te dejara pasar la noche aquí sin mi? Jasper está preocupado por mí, y quiere que pase la noche con él,'"

Vi como Bella se ponía nerviosa, pero sabía que era demasiado buena para decir algo.

"Uh, está bien Alice," dijo indecisa. "Entiendo que debes estar con Jasper esta noche,"

"Muchas gracias, Bells," respondió Alice abrazándola fuertemente. "Eres la mejor. ¿Estarás bien de todos modos, verdad?"

"Si, estaré bien. Ahora vete" se rió.

Alice miró hacia mí. "¿Cuídala okey?"

Asentí mientras veía a Alice irse. Me sentí mal por Bella. Si, Alice necesitaba a Jasper, ¿Pero a quien tenía Alice?

Cuando Alice se fue, Bella y yo nos quedamos callados en la sala. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que decir.

"Lo siento por Alice," dije al fin. "¿Esto es raro para ti, no?"

"Un poco," admitió. "Pero tal vez es peor para ti, tener a un extraño en tu apartamento,"

"Está bien," Sonreí. "He escuchado tanto sobre ti, que prácticamente eres de la familia,"

"Gracias. Es muy dulce de tu parte,"

"No hay problema. Ahora, ¿quieres descansar, o quieres que platiquemos un rato?"

"No creo que pueda dormir esta noche,"

"Entiendo. Esto del incendio debió de haber sido muy impresionante. ¿Quieres un poco de café?"

"Eso sería agradable,"

"Volveré enseguida," dije, yendo hacia la cocina. Como me había mudado hace sólo dos semanas, y me había estado ajustando a mi nuevo trabajo, no había desempacado casi nada. Afortunadamente la cafetera estaba lista.

Saqué las tazas, y las puse en la mesa.

"Aquí tienes," dije. "Ustedes me pusieron tan paranoico, que desenchufé la cafetera antes de que un fusible estallara,"

Bella rió. "Eso no es gracioso," bromeó. "Aún estoy recuperándome,"

"Hablando enserio, deberían poner una demanda a la compañía o algo, no queremos que esto le pase a alguien más,"

"Estaba pensando en eso. Alice y yo podríamos darle un buen uso a ese dinero. Sólo necesitamos un buen abogado que no nos arruine,"

Me reí. "Lo estas viendo. Puedo llevar esto a mi firma el lunes en la mañana,"

"Bueno, hablemos con Alice para ver si quiere que lo hagamos. Suena bien para mi,"

"Perfecto," Asentí.

"Así que," continuó haciendo conversación. "Abogado, ¿huh? Alice nunca me dijo eso,"

"Bueno, es característico de ella dejar fuera los detalles importantes. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces para pagar las cuentas?"

"Soy una periodista. Bueno, en realidad ahora escribo sobre horribles obituarios y anuncios de bodas, pero estoy esperando un aumento,"

Así que era una escritora. Eso tenía sentido. Parecía como si escogiera sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

"Eso es genial," sonreí. "Escribir debería ser una carrera interesante,"

"Eso crees tú." Rodó sus ojos.

Nos sentamos ahí, hablando por horas. Conseguí saber casi todo sobre ella. Me dijo sobre su familia, amigos, carrera. Un par de veces mencionó haber vivido con un chico llamado Jake, pero vi la tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, así que ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar porque ya no vivía con él.

Le conté sobre mi también, aunque ya sabía bastante. No me metí mucho en mis relaciones anteriores, pero era obvio que los dos éramos solteros. Pero honestamente, no podía llegar a nada, especialmente si Bella iba a vivir conmigo los próximos meses. Tenía que mantener mis sentimientos bajo control.

Después de unas horas, me disculpé para ir a poner las tazas en la cocina. Cuando volví, encontré a Bella dormida en el sofá. Se veía tan pacifica acostada ahí, pero también un poco incomoda. Derrepente, la escuche hablar.

"Fuego," murmuró en sueños. "Cuidado con el humo…Lo siento…"

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Gentilmente puse mi mano en su hombro, despertándola. Podía decir que no estaba consciente de donde estaba, y estuvo a punto de caerse del sillón.

La tomé en brazos, tipo boda, y la cargue hasta mi cuarto. La puse en mi cama, y la tapé gentilmente.

"Gracias," suspiró.

Puse un mechón de pelo detrás de su oído, y rozé su mejilla con mi mano.

"Buenas noches, Bella," susurré.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

* * *

**awww' no amaron el final? yoo si :p muyy oportunoo Jasper (x buenoo dejen sus reviews! y perdoon...el martes empiezo examenes....asi que no podre actualizar hasta el fin (de semana) lo se lo se me odiaan! pero tal vez si me dejan muchos muchos muchos reviews...actualize en vez de estudiar :p noo es broma...pero dejen reviews y actualizarè como pueda! ((:**

**Breath me ((8))**


	3. Compañeros de cuarto

La autora es ZoeE97 yo solo traduzco

* * *

**Capitulo 3; compañeros de cuarto**

Bella POV

La ultima cosa que queria hacer esta mañana era despertar. Esta cama era demasiado comoda. Las almohadas eran blandas bajo mi cabeza, y las sabanas olían a…alguien que no era yo. Me tomó un minuto recordara la noche anterior. El fuego. Edward ¡Estaba en la cama de Edward!

Después de buscar en mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo aquí. Debí haberme quedado dormida en el sofá, y Edward me trajo a su habitación para que pudiera dormir en la cama. ¡Ugh! Estaba tratando que no me gustara. ¿Porqué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extremadamente perfecto?

Cuando lo conocí anoche, apenas podía controlarme. Alice nunca me dijo que su hermano era un Dios Griego. Tenía desordenado cabello broncíneo y deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Y entre su sonrisa torcida, y su impecable piel, era difícil no mirarlo.

Anoche nos quedamos despiertos por horas solo hablando. No había tenido una conversación como esa en años. Le conté sobre mi familia y mi trabajo, y el hizo lo mismo. De verdad me sentía muy cómoda con él. Era listo y amable, y teníamos más en común de lo que pensé. Estoy feliz de por fin conocerlo. Pero no iba a dejar que esto fuera algo más que amistad.

Fui hacia la sala, para encontrar a Edward durmiendo incomodo en el sofá. Me sentí horriblemente culpable. Le he quitado totalmente todo. Soy una bruja. Primero entrega su departamento, luego ¡Entrega su cama!.

Estaba tan frustrada conmigo misma, que me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la cocina. De alguna forma, tontamente me volteé muy rápido y me doble el tobillo, lo que causó que cayera al piso. El dolor en mi tobillo llegó como una bala.

"¡Mierda!" Chillé, mientras agarraba mi pierna. Sin querer, había despertado a Edward con mis gritos.

"¿Bella?" su cabeza apareció desde el sillón. "¿Estás bien?"

"Me torcí el tobillo," gemí. "Esto duele una mier…"

"Okey, okey, respira," me interrumpió. "Déjame echarle un vistazo,"

Cuando se levantó del sofá, me di cuenta de que estaba usando solo unos pantalones de pijama, completamente sin camisa. Rayos, esto no podría ponerse peor. Un cuerpo perfecto, para combinar con su perfecta cara. Su pecho se veía como si hubiera sido tallado por un escultor. Podía sentir el calor subir por mis mejillas y miré para otro lado.

Gentilmente levantó mi tobillo con sus manos, y ligeramente frotó sus dedos contra él.

"¿Te duele cuando hago esto?" preguntó, moviendo mi pie con delicadeza.

"En realidad no," Respiré, casi olvidándome de el dolor.

"¿Y ahora?" lo movió de nuevo.

"¡Ouch!" Gemí. "Justo ahí. Ahí es donde me duele,"

"Okey, démosle una hora. Le pondré un poco de hielo, y si aun te duele después de eso, te llevare a urgencias. Pero honestamente, creo que solo te lo torciste,"

Asentí y Edward me tomo en brazos, poniéndome en el sofá. Elevé mi pie en la mesita de café y lo miré…

"Eso era innecesario," bromeé, mientras lo veía entrar a la cocina. Volvió con una bolsa de hielo, y la puso en mi tobillo.

"Aquí, esto debe ayudar,"

"Gracias," dije, avergonzada por la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?

"¿Tienes una gran habilidad para meterte en problemas uh?"

"Supongo que sí. Cuando era niña era una paciente frecuente de la sala de emergencias,"

"Bueno, supongo que la gente nunca sale de esas cosas,"

"¿Así que, sabes mucho de esto de todos modos? Se nota que sabes lo que haces,"

"Mi papá es doctor ¿Recuerdas? Probablemente ya lo conociste. Siempre observaba lo que hacía cuando Alice se hacía daño o algo. Iba a convertirme en doctor, pero no me gusta la sangre. Así que decidí usar esa urgencia de ayudar a la gente para convertirme en abogado,"

Suspiré cuando Edward presionó mas la bolsa contra mi piel. Derrepente recordé que había pasado anoche.

"Hey, ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir en tu cama anoche?" Exigía saberlo. "Pudiste haberme dejado en el sofá,"

"No te veías cómoda ahí," Edward se encogió de hombros. "No importa, en verdad,"

"Si importa," argumenté. "Es demasiado que me dejes vivir en tu departamento, sumándole el hecho de que nos conocimos anoche. De verdad no tenías que haberme cedido tu cuarto. Me sentí terrible,"

"Eres totalmente absurda," murmuro bajo su aliento. "Bella, tuviste una noche dura. Hubiera sido un idiota si te hubiera dejado dormir incomoda. Además, el sofá se desdobla, así que puedo arreglarlo esta noche y tu puedes dormir en mi cama de nuevo …"

"No, Edward," lo regañé. "No voy a quitarte nada más. Alice y yo podemos dormir en el sofá, hasta que tengas una cama para la habitación sobrante,"

"Ya veremos," me desafió. Lo miré ferozmente, hasta que unos toqueteos en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

"Yo iré," anunció Edward, mientras se ponía una camiseta. Abrió la puerta, y vi a Rose en la puerta con una bolsa en su mano y Emmett a su lado.

"Rose, Emmett," Los saludó Edward. "Es bueno verlos de nuevo. Bella está adentro,"

Rose lo rodeó y corrió hacia mí, dándome un abrazo, mientras Emmett conversaba con Edward en la puerta.

"Oh, Bella, Alice me contó todo," Rosalie ahogó un gritito. "Lo siento mucho. Debió haber sido espantoso,"

"Estoy bien, Rose, enserio," me reí. "Me siento estúpida, eso es todo,"

Emmett entró y me abrazó también.

"Me alegra que estés bien, Bells," dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Vio mi tobillo alzado. "¿Para qué es eso?"

"Bella se torció el tobillo esta mañana," Explicó Edward.

"¡Clásico de Bella!" rió Emmett. "Mejor te acostumbras Edward. Suele hacerlo como dos veces por día,"

"Hey, ¡Estoy mejorando!" Se defendió bromeando. "Como sea, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?"

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo," Explicó Rosalie. "Solo pensé que como su ropa sigue en el departamento, podría traerles algo de mis cosas. Esto es solo un pequeño guardarropa antes de que consigan cosas nuevas,"

"¡Rosalie, te amo!" Grité. "Esto es muy lindo de tu parto. Pero, ¿Qué hay de Alice? Es más pequeña que nosotras, así que muchas de estas cosas no le quedaran,"

"Bueno, tiene un poco de ropa en la casa de Jasper, y aceptémoslo: esa chica usaría cualquier excusa para ir de compras. Además, conseguimos un descuento laboral. Estará bien,"

"Muchísimas gracias, son asombrosos chicos,"

"Estamos para lo que sea si nos necesitas," Aseguró Emmett. "Nos encantaría que te quedaras con nosotros, pero estarías muy incómoda, y está muy lejos de tu trabajo …"

"Chicos, no se preocupen sobre eso. Entiendo,"

Derrepente, escuchamos teléfono de Edward sonar. Se disculpó para contestarlo, mientras yo seguía charlando con Rose y Emmet. Finalmente tuvieron que irse, prometiendo que me llamarían para hacer planes esa noche. Estaba contenta de que podría verlos más tiempo, eran como familia para mí. Emmett era como mi hermano menos, mientras Rose era como una hermana. Estaba agradecida por lo mucho que me habían cuidado.

Después de unos minutos, Edward entro a la habitación viéndose desanimado.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunte, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

"Um, depende de cómo lo veas," suspiro. "Solo estoy frustrado con Alice, está siendo un poco egoísta en este momento,"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, acaba de ir a su departamento, y no está yendo bien. Les tomará mas de lo que pensaron restaurarlo, tal vez otro mes, por lo menos. Alice va a venir a dejarte las cosas que se salvaron hoy más tarde,"

"¿A dejarme?" resalté. "¿No se va a quedar?"

"Pues, esa es la cosa. Ha decidido mudarse con Jasper. Supongo que lo acordaron anoche,"

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? "¡Pero si solo ha estado saliendo con el por algunos meses!"

"Lo sé, y por eso estoy desilusionado. No me gusta que esté yendo tan rápido con esto, y no me gusta que esté abandonándote. Me parece muy desconsiderado,"

No había pensado en eso. Perdí a mi compañera de cuarto. Me dejó aquí con su hermano. ¿Cómo iba a pagar la renta cuando restauraran el departamento? ¿Dónde iba a vivir hasta entonces?

"Oh Dios," respiré, poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Ella no es así," Murmuró Edward para el mismo. "O sea, entiendo que esté enamorada, pero esto es muy injusto para ti. Quiere que sepas que lo siente. Pero, honestamente, no te culparía si no la perdonas de inmediato,"

Apenas podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo un ataque de pánico. "¡Rayos!" grité. "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?"

Edward suspiró y se puso de pie. "Okey, tengo una idea y quiero decírtela," empezó. "Y si no te gusta, solo dilo,"

"Estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea en estos momentos," Admití.

"Okey, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí por un tiempo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero, a que puedes tener la habitación sobrante, y puedes vivir aquí cuando tiempo necesites,"

"¿Pero, no será un poco raro? ¿Es decir, nos llevamos muy bien, pero mudarme aquí? Acabamos de conocernos,"

"Bueno, velo como si fuéramos compañeros de cuarto. Es sólo una situación normal de vivienda con dos personas compartiendo un apartamento. Piensa que lo de anoche fue una entrevista,"

Lo pensé por un momento. Compañeros de cuarto. Era una idea interesante. Sólo porque este hombre era asombrosamente apuesto, y estaba desarrollando una enorme atracción hacia él, no significaba que no pudiéramos compartir el lugar. Compañeros de cuarto me parecía una idea excelente.

"¿Cómo es la renta?" pregunté después de un momento de silencio.

"Bella, no tenemos que repartir la renta. Puedo pagar este lugar por mi cuenta,"

"No, no voy a aceptar eso," dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Si vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, entonces por definición tenemos que repartir la renta,"

Edward suspiró. "Acepto un 25% pero no más. Este lugar es un poco caro, y no quiero que pagues más de lo que debes,"

"¿Qué tal 25% hasta que tenga mi aumento? Y luego, pagaré la mitad"

"Cuando consigas tu aumento, lo discutiremos,"

"¿Así que, cuanto tiempo me quedaré?"

"Pues, puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras. Si quieres volver a tu apartamento cuando esté restaurado, eres libre de hacerlo. Pero si las cosas funcionan…económicamente, bueno, veremos qué pasa,"

Suspiré, aceptándolo. ¿En realidad tenía otra opción? Tenía que funcionar.

"Bien, supongo que hasta que pueda encontrar otra solución, aceptaré tu oferta,"

Edward sonrió y extendió su mano. "¿Compañeros de cuarto?"

La sacudí con gracia. "Compañeros de cuarto."

Se rió y miró mi tobillo. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Está mejor ahora. Probablemente sólo me lo torcí. Sigue doliendo un poco, pero puedo soportarlo,"

Sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita en todo el mundo, y levanto mi pie de la mesita. Tocó gentilmente el área donde había estado el hielo. Sus manos se sentían cálidas en mi piel. Me gustaba la forma en que se sentía…tal vez demasiado.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Tragué saliva. "Perfecto," Respiré.

Si íbamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, iba a tener que mantener mis sentimientos bajo control. Acabábamos de llegar a un acuerdo que se iba a volver muy complicado si admitía mi atracción hacia él. Iba a tener que ignorarla.

Pero estaba haciéndolo muy difícil.

* * *

**¿Que piensan? ((x loo se! no he actualizado pero he estado mil ocupadaa! :S pidoo perdon, nsp el miercoles es mi ultimo examen y seguirè con mis actualizasiones rapidas de siempre :p para loos lectores de luchando contra la tentacion, me tardò mas pqe son capoitulos puntos de vista edward/Bella yy qieroo subir de dos en dos ((: tengaanme paciencia lo suplico' yy feelis dia de sanvalentin adelantado! cuentenme sus experciensiass! noviooss, amigos, casi novios, novias, etc :p **

**Let me be the one who calls u baby all the time ((8))  
**


	4. Promesa

**Capitulo 4; Promesa**

Edward POV

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella y yo decidimos ser compañeros de cuarto. Sabía que era una idea estúpida de varias formas. Esto no me ayudaría más que a que mis sentimientos por ella crecieran. Pero no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, y me agradaba ser el que la ayudara con eso.

El sábado en la noche, fuimos a cenar con Rosalie y Emmett. Se veían muy unidos a Bella, y fue bueno conocerlos al fin. Parecen buenas personas. Emmett y yo nos volvimos amigos rápidamente, y ya tenemos planes para ver el partido en mi casa el domingo, mientras Rosalie lleva a Bella de compras por nuevas cosas para reemplazar a las que se perdieron en el incendio.

Alice había dejado las cosas de Bella en el umbral de la puerta, y ni Bella ni yo habíamos recibido alguna llamada de ella o algo. Debe de haberse sentido culpable, y no la culpo. Estaba enojado por lo que había hecho. No era justo para Bella. Tras los últimos días, había llegado a conocerla, y ahora éramos en realidad muy buenos amigos. Se podría decir que confiaba en mi, y yo hacia todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que se sintiera cómoda en esta extraña situación.

Ahora era lunes en la mañana y me había ido temprano al trabajo para poder presentarle el caso de Bella a mi jefe. Sabía que lo aceptaría. No había manera de que pudiéramos perder. La única pregunta era cuanto podríamos sacar de él.

Era en realidad difícil concentrarme en el trabajo. No había tenido una buena noche de sueño desde que dejaba a Bella quedarse en mi habitación. Su cama debía ser entregada mañana, igual que mi piano. La había convencido de quedarse mi cama hasta que la suya llegara.

Aunque estuviera entusiasmado por el hecho de que Bella finalmente estaba escuchándome, tenía que admitir que el sofá cama estaba lejos de ser cómodo. Había un resorte que seguía enterrándoseme en la espalda, y había dormido con el cuello torcido también. La carencia de sueño estaba afectándome, pero el pensamiento de ver a Bella después del trabajo estaba conmigo durante todo el día.

Tendría que regañarme a mi mismo por pensamientos como ese. Entre más la conocía, más me enamoraba. Como sea, la situación estaba complicándose. Éramos buenos amigos ahora. Si estábamos juntos y no funcionaba, estaríamos comprometiendo nuestra amistad, nuestros arreglos de vivienda, y nuestra relación con Alice. No podía arriesgar eso. Tendría que estar satisfecho sólo con tenerla en mi vida.

Aunque estaba tratando de evitar mis sentimientos por Bella, no estaba interesado en buscar otra chica. Emmett y Rosalie me habían ofrecido arreglarme una cita con una de sus amigas, pero lo rechacé. Esa era otra situación en la que no quería meterme. Era demasiado difícil tener a Jessica, mi asistente, coqueteándome en cada momento del día. Nunca tomaba mis indirectas enserio, a pesar de que la había rechazado alrededor de 10 veces en las dos semanas que había estado en la firma.

Ese día, Jessica entró a mi oficina a decirme que tenía una llamada.

"Es de alguna Bella," dijo, desaprobatoriamente. "¿Quieres que le diga que estás ocupado?"

Debió haber visto mi rostro iluminarse cuando dijo el nombre de Bella. Jessica bufó y sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no estoy ocupado, Jessica," respondí feliz. "¿En qué línea está?"

"Línea 2," contestó Jessica rodando los ojos. No salió de mi oficina cuando respondí el teléfono. Decidí usar eso a mi favor.

"Hey, Bells, ¿qué hay?" Saludé, con mucho entusiasmo.

"Well, mi jefe me envió a casa temprano. Dijo que como mi apartamento se había quemado, tenía excusa para tomarme tiempo libre del trabajo. Trabajaré desde casa esta semana,"

"Que bien de su parte," Respondí. Sería agradable verla cuando llegara a casa.

"Sí, así que estaba preguntarme si podría tener tu permiso para pintar mi habitación. Pensé que como aún está vacío, y tengo todo este tiempo, podría comenzar hoy,"

"Claro, haz lo que quieras con el lugar," exclamé. "Ahora también vives ahí ¿recuerdas? El apartamento es tanto tuyo como mío,"

Le eché una rápida mirada a Jessica mientras decía eso. Con suerte, haría una suposición.

"Gracias, Edward. Me aseguraré de no hacer un desastre…Oh, debería irme. Hay alguien en la otra línea,"

"Bien. Llámame si la gente de entregas llega. Puedes firmar por las cosas cuando estén ahí,"

"Okey. Diviértete en el trabajo,"

"Gracias. Adiós, Bella,"

"Nos vemos,"

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Jessica, quien seguía parada frente a mi escritorio.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le pregunté.

"Uh, no, no en realidad. Um, ¿esa era tu novia?"

"Jessica, nada de eso es asunto tuyo," respondí, esquivando la pregunta.

"Ya veo," dijo, mirando hacia abajo. "Suena cómo a que está mudándose contigo. Así que, ¿has estado viéndola por mucho tiempo?"

Suspiré. "¿Hay algo relacionado con el trabajo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, Jessica?"

"Uh, no puedo recordarlo,"

"Bueno, entonces puedes irte y ocuparte de tus asuntos. Tengo un nuevo caso por venir, y mucho trabajo por hacer,"

"Oh, claro…sólo llámame si necesitas algo,"

"Adiós. Y Jessica…"

"¿Sí?" Se giró esperanzadamente.

"La próxima vez que tenga una llamado, por favor mándamela desde el teléfono de tu escritorio. No es necesario que escuches mis llamadas en mi oficina,"

"Lo siento, Mr. Cullen" respondió, avergonzada. "No volverá a pasar." Dejó la habitación rápidamente.

Sabía que estaba siendo duro con ella, pero necesitaba aprender a ser más profesional. En Alaska, ni siquiera tenía una asistente, así que se me dificultaba mantener ocupada a esta.

Después del almuerzo, mi jefe llegó a ver la información del caso potencial.

"Buen trabajo con esta, Cullen," me elogió. "Tenemos aquí un caso perfecto. Cableado defectuoso en un producto que causa un incendio. La compañía deberá presentarse en una corte, y estas dos mujeres podrían obtener un buen pago,"

"Eso es genial señor," sonreí. "Aunque sólo una de las mujeres está involucrada en este caso. La otra ha decidido no participar en el pleito,"

"Okey," asintió. "Ahora, ¿quién es esta señorita Swan? ¿Estaría dispuesto a representarla?"

"Definitivamente. Estaría feliz de hacerlo,"

"¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?" Preguntó. "Sabes que no es contra las reglas representar a alguien con quien tengas una relación personal, pero necesito saberlo para el registro,"

Genial. Ahora tenía que definir mi relación con Bella.

"Oh, bien, era la compañera de cuarto de mi hermana antes del incendio, y ahora está quedándose conmigo por tiempo indefinido

"Así que, ¿es su compañera de cuarto, o su novia?" Presionó.

Suspiré. "Supongo que puedo decir que es mi compañera de cuarto por ahora,"

"Bien. Pero si eso cambia, ¿podría por favor dejarme saber?"

Asentí. Estaba a punto de ponerme a la defensiva, pero esta complicada situación no debería ser traída al trabajo.

Finalmente, las cinco en punto llegaron y fui capaz de irme y volver al apartamento. Decidí llamar a Bella en el camino, y preguntarle que quería comer. Decidimos pizza, y recogí una caja en el camino a casa.

Cuando entré, pude escuchar el radio sonar desde la habitación de Bella. Me quité la chaqueta y seguí la música después de dejar la pizza en la cocina. Cuando llegué a su habitación, la vi sobre el escalón de una escalera pintando lo más alto de la pared. Incluso vestida en su ropa más casual, se veía radiante. Vestía un tank-top blanco y shorts de mezclilla, los cuales estaban salpicados de la pintura azul cielo que cubría las paredes.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni siquiera me notó a su espalda.

"¿Bella?" Comencé, tratando de atrapar su atención. En lugar de ello, la asusté y perdió el balance en la escalera. Antes de que lo supiera estaba cayendo, y la atrapé instintivamente entre mis brazos. Ahora estaba sosteniéndola fuertemente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien," respiró. "Esa estuvo cerca,"

Liberé mis brazos de su cintura lentamente, y la dejé ponerse en pie.

"Gracias," dijo, con un sutil tono rosa llenando su rostro. "Disculpa eso,"

Reí por su torpeza. "No hay problema. Yo tuve la culpa de todos modos, por asustarse,"

"Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?" Bromeó. "Tienes razón, todo es tu culpa,"

Riendo, miré alrededor de la habitación. Era un agradable color azul pálido, que realmente iluminaba el lugar.

"Esto luce genial," dije, examinando las paredes. "Me gusta el azul,"

"A mí también. Parecía quedar muy bien,"

"Es perfecto," coincidí. "Oh, y hablé con mi jefe hoy. Discutimos el caso contra la compañía de microondas. Dijo que deberían presentarse en la corte, y probablemente obtendrás mucho dinero a raíz de ello,"

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó emocionada. "Pero, me siento mal por Alice. Si no se une al caso, no podremos repartirnos el dinero,"

"Bueno, tal vez esta es su manera de recompensarte," destaqué. "Estoy seguro de que se siente culpable en estos momentos,"

"De hecho, hablé con ella hoy," admitió Bella. "Arreglamos todo. Me dijo porque… no importa,"

"¿Qué, Bella? ¿Pasa algo con Alice?"

Miró la pared y suspiró. "Edward, no estoy en lugar de decirte nada. Alice quiere decírtelo ella mismo. Sólo prométeme que no te pondrás difícil con ella,"

"¿Qué diablos es, Bella?" Pregunté de nuevo.

"Edward…" suspiró mientras se movía más cerca. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de preocupación. "Por favor no me hagas decírtelo. Sí eso es lo que en realidad quieres, lo haré. Pero Alice y tú me odiarán por ello. Sólo prométeme que lo mantendrás presente en tu cabeza hasta que ella te lo diga,"

Su mano tocó gentilmente la mía. Sabía que haría lo que quería. Asentí en silencio.

"Okey," dije. "Por ti, me comportaré,"

"Gracias," susurró. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó. Nunca me había abrazado antes. Era agradable. Cómo si finalmente me tuviera confianza como para ser su amigo.

Después de eso, decidimos comer. Reímos con nuestra pizza, hablando sobre nuestros días. Esta era una nueva experiencia extraña para mí. Nunca había tenido una compañera de cuarto que no fuera hombre. Era extrañamente cómodo. Bella no lo hizo ver fuera de lugar. Luego, durante nuestra conversación, mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

"Es Alice," dije, viendo el identificador de llamadas. Bella se paró de la mesa y puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Te daré un poco de privacidad," dijo suavemente.

Tomé un gran aliento y contesté el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Edward? Soy yo, Alice,"

"Sí, lo sé,"

"Bella probablemente te dijo que necesitamos hablar sobre algo,"

"Sí, pero no me dijo exactamente qué,"

"Bueno, es una situación muy complicada, Edward. Hay una razón por la cual estoy mudándome con Jasper tan rápido,"

"Sólo dilo, Alice,"

"Esto no era parte del plan, lo prometo. Sólo sucedió. Pero quiero que sepas que así pasó, y tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo con ello,"

"Dilo,"

La escuché exhalar. "Estoy embarazada, Edward. Jasper y yo tendremos un bebé,"

"Eso pensé," suspiré.

"Escucha, sé que sólo he estado con Jasper por tres meses, y es muy pronto para que hagamos esto. Pero quiero a este bebé,"

"¿Van a casarse?"

"No,"

"Bien. Creo que eso sería una mala idea,"

"Lo sé. Pero seguiré viviendo con él, para que podamos criar al bebé juntos. ¿Estás enojado?"

"Sólo estoy tratando de asimilarlo,"

"Lo siento. Pero estoy asustada, Edward. Necesito que estés bien con esto. Te necesito en mi vida. No podría hacerlo sabiendo que me odias,"

"No te odio, Alice. Sólo estoy preocupado,"

"Entiendo eso. Yo también lo estoy. Sólo dime que estarás ahí para mí. Por favor."

Pensé en la promesa que le había hecho a Bella.

"Okey, estaré ahí," asentí seriamente.

"Bien, porque mi bebé necesitará a su tío Eddie,"

"No va a llamarme de esa manera,"

"Bien. Gracias, Edward, por ser tan genial con esto. Iré a tu casa mañana en la noche y podremos hablar,"

"No me agradezcas. Agradécele a Bella. Me hizo prometerle que me mantendría calmado,"

"Ella es buena para tí, Edward. Ustedes dos serían una buena pareja,"

"Alice, esa no es una buena idea. Complicaría las cosas,"

"Pero sí te gusta, ¿cierto?"

"Adiós, Alice," dije. "Descanza,"

"Bien. Buenas noches, Edward. Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿cierto hermano?"

"Sí, también te quiero, Alice. Ahora, ve a dormir. Asegurate de que ese niño tenga descanzo,"

Colgué el teléfono y volví a la cocina con Bella. Estaba sentada en la mesa nerviosamente, esperando a que volviera.

"Así que, ¿te dijo?" Preguntó Bella cuando me senté a su lado.

"Sí, lo hizo. Y mantuve mi promesa,"

"Gracias,"

"No, gracias a ti," dije con sincero agradecimiento. "Gracias a ti, no arruiné la relación que tenía con la única persona que se preocupa por mí,"

"Yo me preocupo por ti," respondió Bella. Su tono serio cambió a uno juguetón. "Si no fuera por ti, no tendría un lugar donde vivir,"

"Gracias," me reí. "Supongo que eso significa mucho,"

"Supongo que sí," dijo.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**N/T:**

Pues, de alguna manera tenía que volver con esto de las traducciones. xD Así que le cambié a Ljoo (quien es una aprovechada(?) mi madre en vidas pasadas, y un amor de persona totalmente) dos one-shots por seguir traduciendo esta historia y el galán extranjero. Así que ya saben, cualquier tipo de agradecimiento, va para ella. Ah, sí, búsquenla en mis autores favs, y lean su hermoso one-shot. :) Dejando un review, obviamente. Besos :D


End file.
